Alec's new life
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: Alec always had a backup plan in case he was evicted from Clave. With the help of his new family, he moved on, what will happen when the past knocks on the door? FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**As much as I would like to say that TMI is a creation of mine. Thank God Cassie did this, my ideas never went out of the way.**

 **It will be a mix of several fandons but will centralize Shadowhunters and Lucifer. And who watches Ben 10, will recognize the powers that Alec will develop. Alec will be like Gwen, an Anodite, but he is accustomed to a kind of power, anjelic blood and runes are a power. Then he'll be a prodigy.**

 **For a picture of Alec as a model I was inspired by a Brazilian actor Rodrigo Hilbert, look for it on google. And the appearance of normal Alec is like Bill Kaulitz in the moonsoon clip.**

====================================================================== ====================================================================== (I.e.

 **Alec's New Life**

Pov Alec:

Despite what everyone might think I always knew that being expelled from the Clave was a great possibility in my future. I was fortunate enough to meet people who could help me be prepared for this possibility. I was always clever, always prepared for the day that I would have to flee or be expelled from the Clave. When I was 12, I started to notice the looks my parents gave me, he had a fragile, almost feminine appearance, that's when I came up with the idea of using glamor. Shadowhunters always make the rune of glamor on the wrist, easier to activate or deactivate, so I made one at the ankle and for months I made small modifications until I became what everyone sees today. A tall, totally masculine guy.

When I was 14 years old, he was sent to train at the Los Angeles Institute. On a solo mission in LA I went to check a disturbance on the beach, When I got there I saw a woman cutting a guy's wings. Any other Shadowhunter would have shot first and asked later, but I was curious that the guy did not run away, he was untied. Then because he was letting her cut off his wings, and it was a nice pair of wings, I could see myself flying with them.

I almost had a heart attack when they identified. Lucifer and Mazekeene, but I allowed them to explain themselves. I left with a pending favor and promised not to tell my superiors anything. Two months later when LUX was installed I decided to charge my favor, I needed a new life, a backup plan, in case I get expelled and lose my runes. Lucifer did more than that, he made me famous, with a rune of glamor to change my appearance. I became blond with blue eyes, much like Jace, I became a model and with some parades I made a fortune. I had a furnished apartment and hidden some weapons and a bow there, along with books about Shadowhunting and a reserve steela, the rules said nothing about having new runes after stripped, after all the blood was still the same, only without the runes. No one had thought of this because when you are stripped of your runes, you leave there only with the clothes of the body, like making new runes without a stele? Maze was my manager, and as my older sister, and she made a good excuse that I could not always be available to work, that gave me some mystery and fame. And I always tried to go on missions and patrols alone, for three years I had a fully established worldly life, until I received a warning that I would have to go back to New York, so I retired and left Maze to take care of everything for me because in NY would be difficult, if not impossible, to continue my double life.

I still did some work here and there when I could get away from Jace and Izzi, but nothing so big as before, so came Clary and his problems, when we were summoning the devil from memory I almost panicked thinking that others would find out about my Another life and family, rather because Maze and Lucifer were like a family to me, with them I did not have to pretend to be a different person. But what appeared was Jace, I prayed to the angels thanking my help to hide my secrets. But when Magnus and I started to leave, I feared that the Clave would withdraw my runes, but nothing happened even when I kissed Magnus on my wedding day. But that problem came with the sword and lying to my boyfriend about it, and when Magnus discovered it, he finished it all and went to look for Queen Seelie and the attack on the institute. Magnus dropped the protections so that the institute would be invaded. Luke warned of the attack minutes before, but it was too late. After the event Clave wanted to make Magnus an example, to a desperate extent I called the Maze to meet outside the city of bones. I searched the inquisitor Herondale and traded my runes for Magnus's life, reluctantly she accepted the agreement, somehow Luke found out about it and told the others but when they arrived it was too late, I had already lost my runes and gone with Maze .

I was intrigued by something that the silent brother said. It looks like Jace and Clary were not theHave different blood. As I removed my runes, something was unlocked inside me, but that he would keep the secret, that he knew I was protecting Magnus from death. As soon as we were there a safe distance Maze handed me my reserve stele, which I used to remake the detour / blocking rune, tomorrow I would redo all my runes, but for now this would hide me from them. I knew that as soon as my brothers found out what had happened they would look for me, put a glamor on the rune and slept the rest of the trip back to LA

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Had passed six weeks, I had already redone almost all my runes, Maze remade those that were on my back, minus one, I could not redo my tie parabatai. I thank the angel that I had the idea of taking pictures of all my runes before, otherwise I would not know which ones I had to redo. After that, I regulated everything, so no one could see my runes nor even another shadowhunter. The only thing I did not rephrase was my old appearance, I was now six feet tall, a narrow hip and slender waist, with large green eyes and naturally full rosy lips, with darker hair and pale skin. Resuming modeling career under my old pseudonym and blonde glamor, but as before I only showed up once in a while and at exclusive events, and with Lucifer always running after Detective Decker, Maze and I took care of LUX. I still thought about my family and what I had left behind, but I was so busy that I did not even have time to be sad, for example, the day after tomorrow I have to go to an event in San Francisco. Maze hired two werewolves to be my bodyguard, Tony and Jake, they're brothers and they were born werewolves and they knew about me and they had a confidentiality agreement, but I never needed them so no one knew about them, but it was good to have someone to To talk between one session and another, they acted more like brother overprotective than security guards. They also had disguises, when I was modeling, they wore wigs and dark glasses, day by day, they had their normal appearance. They were twins, with olive skin, stubble and light eyes, Tony had green eyes and Jake, blue, six feet tall and well defined physicists, that is, a model of beauty to themselves, but they liked to be private security guards. The boys and I were heading toward a restaurant when we ran into a wounded shadowhunter in an alley, he should not be more than fifteen, and he was losing blood very fast. I took his wake and drew one iratze after another until he healed enough to regain consciousness but with demon poisoning there was not much I could do, what I did was pick up his phone and call his institute and say that He was very hurt and would need immediate help and we waited for them to hide. I was surprised at how quickly they arrived, I discovered that the boy was the son of the head of the institute, when they left, we left and went to the restaurant, we asked to take away.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Lucifer's mother was here, she recognized me immediately as a Nefilin, I helped my family through all the problems that her presence caused, just to make her angry I called her Grandma, after all Raziel is the father of the Shadowhunter race. Amenadiel became the annoying uncle, who always reminded us of the rules. I went to visit Grandma in her office and I arrived just as she was pulling the knife from her stomach when the light struck me with the boy. Suddenly it was as if I were part of the universe, as if I could feel Every atom around me, as if I were part of everything. That's when she called me back, she guided me to form my physical body again. When I found myself naked in front of her, she directed me to make clothes around my body.-What happened to me? -I knew you were special, you are an anodyne.-What in hell is an anodite "Anodites are beings made of mana." Mana is all there is, think of it as magic. You are extremely powerful, I would ask you to repair my body, but you have to practice and I do not want to explode. Help me find something to cover this hole. After using a stapler she sent me back home, the less I knew about what happened there in that better office. When I got home I erased, the shock of what had happened to me and the rebuilding of my body was too much for my mind and I slept for two days in a row. When I finally left the house, it was to the news that Lucifer had was sent back to hell, Amenadiel had the idea of using my powers to try to bring him back, but for that, I needed to figure out how this worked, which could take years. We had to find another way to do it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The time it took to redo my body and rest, my locking rune was disabled, even though my house was protected Izzi, Jace and Magnus knew that I was in LA They entered LUX, I I remembered I was out of glamor, good thing we were closed. "" We're closed, come back later, and have a good time. "" We're looking for my brother, Alec. He's six feet tall, green eyes, and dark hair. "Isabele, this is Alexander," Magnus interrupted her. "Magnus, this guy is totally the opposite of my brother." "I assure you, my dear, I would recognize those eyes anywhere." "Is that true? Are you Alec? Is it my Parabatai? "Jace looked so broken, saying that I could not lie to them. Then I just nodded, before I could say anything he hugged me like I was everything that kept him alive. I felt my shoulder get wet, could not do anything but try to comfort him.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec 's new

The staff i. I'm sorry for everyone waiting for a new chapter. when I started this story, I wanted to make several chapters, Alec U k being a beautiful and determined with a mischievous side. But despite trying for months, this chapter was all I got. I posted as a one shot, but I was confused and put as an incomplete work.

Im surprise with all the favorites and followers that this fic could. After so many favs, I swear I tried to continue, but I caught. I'm really sorry, and that's why I'm putting this story for adoption. Not only this, but if someonewants to adopt some of my ideas and write your own fic I would be honored to be an inspiration, all I ask is that you let me know so I can read the fic you.


End file.
